Tumblers are widely used by individuals who prefer to carry a beverage while traveling from one place to another. Moreover, tumblers help minimize the use of plastic beverage containers which is beneficial to the environment. Tumblers are used with both hot beverages and cold beverages and can be made from a variety of materials. Stainless steel and plastic are among the most preferred materials for tumblers. In most instances, stainless steel tumblers are used to carry a hot beverage and plastic tumblers are used to carry a cold beverage. Even though the existing tumblers have a series of advantages in terms of convenience, they also have distinct disadvantages.
With the growing demand for bubble tea and increased awareness for environment preservation, the need for an environmentally friendly beverage container is clearly evident. In order to satisfy the demand for bubble tea, these containers need to have the ability to receive a straw with a larger diameter. The larger diameter is essential to draw out the tapioca pearls, commonly known as boba, from the bubble tea.
Tumblers are used to carry a variety of beverages that can be, but are not limited to, coffee, tea, and bubble tea. The drinking method for the tumblers varies according to the beverage that is stored within the tumbler. As an example, a straw is utilized when drinking most cold beverages. When drinking bubble tea, the straw is also used to draw out the tapioca pearls from the bubble tea. Therefore, a larger diameter straw needs to be utilized. However, most plastic tumblers do not have the ability to accommodate the larger diameter straw along with the lid. In other words, the diameter of the straw receiving hole of the lid is generally smaller than the diameter of the straw. Therefore, consumers currently do not have the ability to drink bubble tea with any of the existing tumblers.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. In particular, the present invention introduces an insulated drinking container such that minimum heat transfer occurs between the beverage within the insulated drinking container and the atmosphere. Resultantly, the temperature properties of the beverage remain unchanged. A straw introduced in the present invention is sufficiently sized in order to maximize the delivery of the beverage and the tapioca pearls stored within the insulated drinking container. To receive a larger sized straw, the present invention contains a sufficiently sized straw receiving hole and an appropriately sized lid. In particular, the straw snugly fits within the straw receiving hole while the lid conceals the insulated drinking container.